A Friend in Me
by boobtuber1978
Summary: **I hate summaries because I don't know what's going to happen in this story* So...I thought this was a Kenzi/Vex story and it kinda is but it's starting to encompasses other character friendships so I've taken character specifics off until this story starts coming together a bit more. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**The only things I own are the words on these pages. The characters were created by Michelle Lovretta and the awesome people of Lost Girl. Nothing compares to their brilliance.**_

_**A/N: Takes place in season 3 (beginning) but Kenzi is real Kenzi and Bo and Lauren are together. **_

_**I don't know where this story is going. I started it to give me something to do and occupy the creative corner of my brain. The characters drive my stories so we'll see…**_

* * *

With her chin nearly resting on the bar top, Kenzi sipped the amber liquid from her glass. She'd lost count as to how many she'd had—could be two; could be seven. It was also the third night in a row she'd indulged like this. Things were happening way too fast for her liking and she didn't know what to do about it. She needed to put the dvd of her life on slow forward instead of warp speed.

The Dal was busy and more and more people were steadily coming in. Trick's karaoke night rouse to get people to come in apparently worked. But Kenzi tuned out the out of tune revelers. She just wanted to get drunk so when she went home she would pass out before the lovey-dovey started again.

Trick stopped in front of her and eyed her curiously as he wiped a glass dry with one of his endless bar towels. _Did he ever stop drying glasses?, _she thought.

"Fill'er up, Trickster." She rattled the empty glass on the bar.

Trick momentarily paused his glass drying to tilt his head slightly to the right to gauge her more intently. "Are you sure that's wise?" He didn't move to fulfill her request.

He'd seen her like this before and it wasn't a good outcome. For a young woman she could drink a grown man under the table…even a 200 year old fae. But life on the streets had hardened her. Until Bo she didn't know how to trust anyone and still she had issues sometimes.

"I'm a customer…okay, not a paying one but that's just because I'm that awesome."

"I'll call someone to take you home, Kenzi. You've had enough." He really did care for her. She was Bo's human but she'd implanted herself deep into his heart even if he wouldn't readily admit it. Bo needed Kenzi just as much as Kenzi needed Bo and for that he would always be grateful to her.

She shook her head back and forth-raven hair flying across her face. "No, I can't go home yet. There's too much," She twisted her face into an unpleasant expression. "Too much cardio-curricular activity going on."

Since Bo and Lauren had officially declared their love for one another, they had been loudly occupying Bo's bed among other places she didn't care to know about especially after finding a pair of Lauren's panties hanging from the tv that time. Kenzi didn't have any personal issues with Lauren anymore…well not as many as she'd had before. She accepted that this is who Bo loved and deep down Kenzi knew that Lauren was the right person for Bo's heart even if it meant losing precious Bo/Kenzi quality time.

She sighed heavily at the thought. She missed her best friend. Bo was the only person in her life who accepted her for the way she is and the only person Kenzi let in.

Trick poured her another drink but not as much as before. That should tide her over until he could arrange for her to get home.

* * *

From across the crowded room he watched her sitting at the bar all alone. He was hidden in the shadows, disguised to avoid recognition. He'd only come back to town for one reason. Her.

His current assignment pushed him to his limits and he needed a reprieve. She always made his life not so dark. But he couldn't risk being seen…not even by her. For the last week he'd followed her. Watched her. Wanted to see those fierce eyes. Hear that laugh.

In all his years he'd never really had a friend per se. And even remotely considering having a human as a friend was blasphemous to him. But here he was wanting to hang out with a little wisp of a human woman.

* * *

As Kenzi drained the last of the potent liquor from her glass, she didn't notice the person sit down next to her. She was too preoccupied.

"Trick, dude, don't think I didn't take note that you short changed me here." She held up her empty glass but he just smirked in return.

The person next to her turned and leaned an elbow on the bar and stared at her. She could feel eyes boring into her. It was the same feeling she'd had all week. As much as she tried she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Living on the streets instilled a paranoia deep within her. Even when she was with Bo and knew she would be protected there was a bit of uncertainty that crept up.

Living amongst fae she couldn't help but be paranoid. Any one of them could use her to get to Bo. And she only hoped when that time came Bo wasn't otherwise preoccupied with Dr. Feel-Good.

"There's something called personal space and you're staring into mine." She slurred and turned then meeting him eye to eye.

The smile that spread on his face showed off his perfect, pearly white teeth. "Drowning your sorrows…again?"

"Don't start with me, Hale. You don't even want to know what it's like living at the Loveshack right now."

She wasn't joking and if she wasn't making a smart-assed comment or joke then she really was torn up inside. He wished his could help her. They'd formed a bond early on but things had changed.

"I'd invite you to stay at the Compound but…" He offered.

"But no humans allowed. Yeah I get it." She emphasized with a classic eye roll. "You can't help being the new ass…Ash, sorry." She reached up to pat the side of his face in a 'I didn't mean that but I did really' way but her hand uncontrollably slapped him-hard. Hard enough to turn her palm red.

Her blue eyes widened in response as Hale rubbed the side of his stinging cheek with his hand. "Wow. Really?" He worked his jaw back and forth.

"Maybe I have had too much to drink. And those words taste like three day old puke!"

The man in the darkened booth in the corner smiled an evil knowing grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**And because it was so slow today I have another chapter. I haven't gotten to review it much so apologies for any blatant and not so blatant errors.**_

_**And like I said, I don't know where this is going...it's just going.**_

* * *

The morning sunlight was like little daggers in her eyes. Kenzi didn't remember how she got home from the Dal the night before but she awoke in her bed with a massive hangover. Evidence of her spewed guts was all over the bathroom. She'd deal with that later. Coffee first.

"Mama's coming for you. Just hold on." She mumbled to the awaiting coffee pot in the next room. As she entered the kitchen she stopped dead in her bare footed tracks.

Lauren was sitting at the counter halfheartedly reading the newspaper as Bo nuzzled her neck and whispered what could only be sexy things in her ear by the way Lauren's cheeks flushed pink.

"Ugh. If my guts weren't already all over the bathroom floor I'd chuck them right here."

Bo straightened and pulled away from Lauren but the smirk was still planted on her gorgeous face. She turned her attentions to her breakfast and didn't care that her cereal was soggy.

Lauren cleared her throat trying to tap down the sexual feelings Bo had just left her with. "You look…a little green, Kenzi."

"Nothing a little hair of the dog won't fix."

They watched as Kenzi poured the amber liquid into the bottom of her mug and top it off with steaming hot coffee.

"Kenzi." Bo chuckled. "It's 7:30 in the morning."

"Hair. Of. The. Dog." Closing her eyes she let the concoction warm her insides. But as it hit her empty, queasy stomach she felt it shoot back into her throat. Surprisingly she was able to keep it down and took another sip.

"I guess I don't need to ask how your evening was." Bo finished her soggy cereal and brought her bowl to the sink. She stood next to Kenzi and crossed her arms over her chest-their hips and arms touching. Kenzi could see the smile on Bo's face through her squinted eyes. "How about you shower because, no offense, you smell like a gutter rat, and we'll spend the day together?"

Lauren looked over the top of her newspaper and smiled at the two standing across from her. Being with Bo every night and…um…sometimes mornings and usually at lunch…Lauren knew Bo was neglecting Kenzi. And she didn't want to come between the two. They really were the best of friends and as a human and as a doctor, Lauren knew Kenzi desperately needed a connection with someone. She lowered her newspaper and watched the two banter back and forth. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she realized that besides Bo she didn't really have any friends. Everyone in her life was more an acquaintance than anything.

Standing up from her stool, she refolded the newspaper and laid it neatly on the island. Bo noticed her then and smiled sweetly. Lauren returned her smile before heading upstairs to get ready for her day.

Later that afternoon, Kenzi and Bo were seated at a table at an outdoor café enjoying lunch and camaraderie. Despite the earlier headache, Kenzi was starting to feel like herself again and hanging out with Bo helped tremendously. The burger and fries helped too.

Mid-way through their lunch the hair on the back of Kenzi's neck stood up. It was that feeling again. Someone was watching her. She quickly twisted in her chair looking all around but no one caught her radar.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked between bites of her fries. Lauren would kill her if she knew she was eating the greasy, fat-laden fair. But they were Kenzi's favorites and who could deny Kenzi. That was her excuse anyway.

"I feel like I have a thousand creeper eyes on me."

This put Bo on alert. If someone or some fae was following Kenzi it was most likely because of her. "You think someone's following you?"

"Unknown. But…I've just had this feeling for like a week. I can't shake it. Speaking of shake, don't let me forget to order a to-go triple thick chocolate before we leave." She sighed. "And a vanilla for Lauren because we all know how vanilla she is."

Bo smirked and for a split second her eyes flashed blue as the memories of being with Lauren flew through her mind. "Well the side I see isn't so vanilla. Trust me."

Kenzi held up her hand. "The sides of Lauren you see are not the sides of Lauren Kenzi needs to see or hear about."

Bo laughed at her friend as Hale walked up to their table. "Ah two lovely ladies." He smiled his classic smile. "It's good to see you're out and about today, Kenz, especially with the night you had."

Kenzi looked at him curiously. "You saw me?"

He reached up and rubbed the side of his face. "And felt you…when you slapped my face. It still hurts."

Kenzi clearly had no memory of the previous night. "My favorite tender o' bar must have poured me the good stuff by accident. I don't remember jack about last night." She scratched her head. "I remember going to the Dal and drinking. But I only remember having like dos tequilas and then I woke up this morning."

"Why did she slap you, Hale?" Bo asked. This story was getting more and more fascinating.

"It came out of nowhere. But," he turned serious and lowered his voice. "I'm the Ash now and I've got a reputation to uphold. If someone saw that and it gets out that a human…"

"Hey!" Bo stopped him. "It's Kenzi." She really couldn't believe he was being like that.

"Things are different now, Bo." Hale shrugged and started to walk off. He put a hand lightly on Kenzi's shoulder before she pulled away from his touch. He left without another word.

She was speechless—for probably the first time ever.

Even from across the street he could see she was upset. It infuriated him that he couldn't go after The Ash for hurting Kenzi. Any retaliation on his part would surely cause a war. And technically he wasn't supposed to be there anyway.

He watched her play with the hair around her ear and he couldn't help but raise his hand. With the slight twitch of his finger he made her poke herself gently in the ear. It wasn't enough of a manipulation for her to know it was him.

But it made him smile seeing the look on her face.


End file.
